Thunderstorms
by TBorah89
Summary: When there is a thunderstorm the Halliwell siblings get a chance to do some bonding.


A/N: This is just a little drabble about Wyatt, Chris, and Mel.

* * *

Thunderstorms

As fourteen-year-old Wyatt Halliwell laid in his bed listening to the storm that had just broke out there were a couple of things he was certain of. The first thing was that the storm sure picked a hell of a time to start. It was two in the morning and he had to play football the next morning. So of course the beating rain against the roof wasn't going to let up any so he could go back to sleep. He wouldn't admit it to just anyone but he was a little scared of thunder. There was just something about it and the way it rattled the windows that was unnerving to him.

Wyatt tried putting his pillow over his head in hopes of getting more sleep but that didn't help it did little to muffle the sound. So he just lay there in bed his blue eyes wide open. Soon he heard the pitter-patter of little feet running down the hall and he smiled to himself. That was the other thing he was certain of his baby sister hated thunderstorms and she would more than likely be paying either him or Chris a visit. As the sound of her little feet got closer he knew that he would be doing his big brotherly duties tonight whether he wanted to or not.

Not that he ever minded looking out for his younger siblings it was just how he was. He was really protective of them and he would never let anything bad happen to either of them. Even if he and Chris did fight sometimes when he got too overprotective.

Wyatt saw a sliver of light as his bedroom door was pushed open. He could see his eight-year-old sister's tiny frame in the doorway. Her long brown hair was falling in her eyes. He pretended to be sleeping just to see what she would do.

"Wy are you awake?" Melinda Halliwell yelled out to her oldest brother. But the only response she got out of him was a loud snore. She knew she should have gone to Chris's room he wasn't as heavy a sleeper as Wyatt was. But she felt like she needed Wyatt for this storm since it was bad.

As she stood there in his doorway a loud boom of thunder shook the whole house. She clutched her teddy bear tighter to her and ran to her brother's bed. Her little feet barely hit the floor she was running so fast. She jumped under the covers with Wyatt and snuggled in close to him.

"Mel what are you doing in here?" Wyatt asked pretending like she had woken him up.

"Wyatt I was scared of the storm and I didn't think that you would mind if I came in here." Mel said snuggling closer to her oldest brother when the thunder rolled again.

"Of course I don't mind Mel." Wyatt replied fighting the urge to shiver himself when he heard the thunder. He looked down at the bear his sister was carrying with her and he smiled. Every child in the Halliwell family had passed that bear around it looked like he was with Mel for the moment at least. "I see that Wuvey missed me and he wanted to come see me."

Mel smiled at him and she looked like a jack-o-lantern because she was missing her front teeth. "Yeah he said that he wanted to come see you since he is really scared of the storm too." She replied.

"Hey Mel you know that I'll always be here whenever you need me no matter what right?" Wyatt asked her he knew that he told her often enough but he just wanted to make sure that she knew.

Mel nodded her little head "I know Wy but I won't be little and scared forever." She said.

Wyatt rolled his eyes at her she was picking up more and more attitude every day he blamed it on Prue. His baby sister picked up on everything his little cousin did. "I know that Mel but I'm just telling you in case you ever need me that I'll be there."

"I love you Wy." Mel said wanting her brother to shut up.

"I love you too Mel." Wyatt said just as there was another flash of lightening and thunder. They both jumped. "Lets go in Chris's room and keep him company Mel." He suggested not wanting to seem weak in front of his younger sister. Chris was another matter he would never let him live this down but he could live with that.

"Yeah I think we should do that he might be scared just like we are." Mel replied for such a little girl she sure had a good handle on what was going on.

Wyatt scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall to their brother's room. He just walked right in his room like he owned the place. He sat Mel down on the bed and shook Chris awake. "Hey Chris wake up." He said gruffly.

"Wy what the hell?" Chris asked opening his eyes.

Mel jumped on top of him "Me and Wy were scared of the storm and we came to make sure that you were ok." She said innocently.

Chris's eyes lit up as he looked at his older brother. "Oh well I'm fine but you two can both crawl in bed with me and I promise that I won't let anything happen to you." he replied sweetly. All the while he wanted nothing more than to laugh his ass off at his older brother Wyatt would have given him hell had he done something like this.

"Dude this isn't funny so don't you dare laugh." Wyatt warned him.

"I wouldn't dream of laughing my two siblings are scared and they need me to protect them that is nothing to laugh at." Chris replied trying his best not to laugh.

"Well just stay on your side of the bed Peanut and we won't have a problem." Wyatt replied he wasn't going to make himself look weak in front of Mel he had to redeem himself somehow.

"I will and you stay on your side and it will all be good." Chris agreed.

Mel crawled in bed and snuggled up close to Chris who threw his arm around her. Wyatt climbed in on the other side of Mel and not to be outdone by Chris he too put an arm around her.

"I love you both." Mel said kissing each of her brothers on the nose.

"I love you Lyn." Chris replied.

"Yeah I love you too kid." Wyatt said.

Before long all three of them were fast asleep the storm long forgotten. They stayed that way until morning.

Piper smiled to herself the next morning when she went to wake Chris up and she found all three of her babies sound asleep in his bed. And here she had always worried about them not having a bond as strong as the one she shared with her sisters. This put all her worries about that to rest once and for all.


End file.
